The goal of this competing continuation application for Training in Interdisciplinary Cardiovascular Epidemiology at the Department of Epidemiology, UNC School of Public Health is to prepare innovative and effective researchers in the field of cardiovascular disease (CVD) epidemiology. The program emphasizes interdisciplinary training and the acquisition of competencies that enable future investigators to integrate the basic sciences and sister disciplines into epidemiologic research in innovative ways. A training network has been established on the UNC campus to provide such a mix of learning opportunities, supported by inter- institutional collaborations and multi-center research. A process of close mentoring encourages trainees to develop individual training paths and career development models. Career development competencies and measurable outcomes are built into the yearly goals for both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees. The program is structured around core training in the methods and tools of population research, and nine areas of application supported by ongoing research: the study of subclinical atherosclerosis in populations;community surveillance of cerebrovascular and cardiovascular diseases;spatial, social, ethnic and gender disparities in CVD health;life course studies of health and ageing;women's health;genetic epidemiology of cardiovascular diseases and of their risk factors;infectious and inflammatory components of atherosclerosis, obesity and type 2 diabetes;the physical environment and CVD;and translation of population research to the prevention and clinical care of stroke. Each of these areas of emphasis is supported by experienced faculty, and their ongoing research. During the current funding period the Program developed and implemented significant initiatives, notably twice-yearly goal setting that include career development competencies, twice-yearly evaluations, a website for NHLBI trainees, a research practicum, peer-led research workshops, expanded opportunities for active involvement and participation in research, and career paths designed to facilitate interdisciplinary work. Six pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral trainee positions are requested, based on current capabilities, the size and quality of the applicant pool, our previous use of minority supplements, our record of placement and retention, and the research productivity of current and former trainees. A proactive recruitment of minority individuals and of undergraduates into the health sciences are features of this program, which have led to successes in enrollment and retention of individuals from minorities underrepresented in science.